the pychopath and the altruist
by ssj4gohan5
Summary: what Brolly went to earth with Kakarot. please read. oh yeah almost forgot NOT A YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**The psychopath and the altruist chapter one: an act of heroism.**

On a relatively small planet in the northern quadrant of the universe lived a species of humanoid creatures known as saiyans. Unbeknownst to all but one of the saiyans there species was about to become endangered.

Bardocks pov.

Shit! shit! Shit! Frieza's going to destroy us all and nobody will listen to me, a saiyan warrior named Bardock thought while running through the hallways of a saiyan nursery. I have to get my son of this planet before Frieza destroys it. it just so happened that nther saiyan had a similar plan.

As bardock neared entered the nursery he noticed his friend paragus was also in the nursery. "Oh bardock what are you doing here" he said. "Frieza's coming to destroy us all, I need to get my son off the planet before he does it" bardock said. " how the fuck do you know that" paragus said. "bitch i can see the future."Bardock said. "prove it" paragus said. just then a computer in the room alerted them that a large ship had entered planet vegeta's atmosphere. "Huh it appears your right" paragus said. "but wont he just shoot down our sons pods" "You're right well have to distract the bastard." and with that two saiyan warriors flew to what would surely be their deaths. after fighting their way through a horde of minions they finally reached Frieza's ship. "Hey Frieza get your ass out here and fight me yourself instead of sending you minions to do it for you." Bardock said.

and then ahatch on friezas ship opened to reveal the lizard him along with his two loyal guard dogs zarbon and dodoria. " zarbon and dodoria deal with these monkeys." he said. as the two rushed toward the two saiyans.

paragus charged the two aliens landing knee on zarbon and firing a powerful ki blast at dodaria. he then charged frieza. and with just the slightest aout of effort frieza shot a ki beam through paraguses stomache.

"broly my son live on" he said with his dying breath. then frieza started to charge up a rather large ki blast. at the same time bardock was also charging a ki blast. as the two threw their ki blasts to his horror bardocks ki blast was absorbed by friezas ki blast and it continued towards the planet killing bardock a shit load of friezas minions and almost the whole saiyan population. frieza just sat there laughing manically at the destruction he had caused. not even noticing that two saiyans had escaped those saiyans were named broly and kakarot and both were destined to become great heros.

**so how did you guys like the first chapter of the psychopath and the altruist. i know i have bad grammar but I don't care so to all you grammar nazis out there youre reviews will be ignored unless they are actually something other than grammar or a really bad spellin error. so yeah im injured and nothing better to do so expect a lot of chapters today and tomorrow. **

**read and review. bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**the psychopath and the altruist chapter two: pointless backstory that i have to get out of the way.**

the two saiyan pods crashed to the ground destroying the area around them and leaving two big craters. it just so happens that they crashed near the house of one the strongest fighters on earth son gohan.

**gohans pov.**

BAAAANNNGG " what was that" gohan said "well i better go investigate." as he was investigating he saw two pods one was in pretty bad condition and the other was perfectly fine first h approached the broken pod and saw a baby inside. he took the baby out and noticed it had a tail.

he then went to the other pod and saw a similar tailed baby inside. then suddenly the pod spoke "saiyan broly has arrived on planet earth for mission 01100010 01110010 01101111 01101100 01101100 01111001." " so your name is broly" he said looking at saiyan child."but your pod didn't give you a name" he said looking at the other one. "guess ill have to give you one how does goku sound little one." after seeing the little kid giggling at the name he decided to name him that.

so the two saiyans lived under the care and guidance of son gohan at first they hated each other until gohan accidentally dropped the two saiyans down a ravine then the two became best friend. about eleven years after he found them gohan was mysteriously crushed by a monster during a full moon. the two lived on there own for a year. but little did they know the arrival of a certain blue haired genius would set them on a course that would lead to them becoming some of greatest heros in history.

**sorry about the shortness of he capter. oh by the way if you look at the mission numer you'll notice its binary code for something first person to tell me what gets a shout out.**

**read and review. bye.**


End file.
